You don't care about me
by DutchIcePrincess
Summary: What if all you do is fight with your family, and you feel like noone cares about you? You run away to a place you hope you'll be loved... Follow Gabriella Montez through this difficult decision.Troyella! Trailer inside, Chapter 9 is up
1. Trailer

Hey Guys! So I have this idea for a new story. I was really happy with all the reviews I got for my first story (Meeting people from the past) and I hope you'll all like this story just as much! Actually, if you'd like it even more that would be better!

Anyway's, here's the trailer for the story I was thinking of.

Oh yeah, it's going to be a **Troyella!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some OC's.

**Sometimes your life isn't as perfect as it seems.**

_Shows Gabriella crying_

**Sometimes you just want to get away from everything**

_Shows Gabriella grabbing her coat and her bag, while running out of the frontdoor._

**What if everybody thinks you have the perfect family**

_Shows a Montez-family picture_

**But it really isn't perfect, and all you do is fight**

_Shows Gabriella yelling at her mom "Obviously you don't care about me at all, all you care about is Chris!"_

**That's when you know you have to leave it all behind and start a new life**

**It was time for the start of something new, a new life, new friends, a new school, a new reputation and a new name. It was time for a new Gabriella, Gabriella Danforth.**

_Shows Gabriella ringing a doorbell, and Troy opening the door._

"_Hey is this the Danforth's house?" A nervous Gabriella asks_

**A story about Family**

_Shows a picture of the Montez family, and a picture of two babies._

**Friendship**

_Shows Gabriella and the girls shopping._

**Fights**

_Shows an Angry Gabriella yelling at someone_

"_I thought you were different, I thought you actually cared!"_

**And Love**

_Shows Gabriella crying_

"_Chad, why is it that nobody loves me, and everyone leaves me?"_

"_That's not true Gabi, and you know it! You know we all love you!" _

_Shows them hugging._

**Starring:**

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella running through the rain_

**Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy opening the door_

**Taylor McKessie**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Ryan Evans**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Kelsi Nielsen**

**Jason Cross**

**Mr & Mrs Montez**

**Chris Montez**

**&**

**Mr Danforth**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! thanks for your reviews for the trailer:) i'm glad the ones who reviewed like the idea.**

**I don't know why and when you guys write (if you write your own stories, some people might only read?) but i sometimes need writing to let out my feelings. This story and especially the first chapter is something i've written/write when i need to let some of those feelings out and since i'm not much of a diary person (my brother always finds and read it:S) i decided to write this. It's not about me, but it describes my feelings. Sometimes i wish i could just find the courage to do what Gabi's gonna do in this chapter. (though i know it's not a solution to anything) Not too long ago during one of my fights with my parents I wrote this chapter and i hope you'll think it's good. **

**I must say, i love writing fanfics, this is only my second but it's fun to write and great to get feedback on it/reviews, so thanks for that!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, the characters are mostly taken from the movie and borrowed from Disney... too bad i don't own Disney...:)**

**So, here is the next chapter:**

* * *

"Don't you dare call me Gabi! Only friends and people who actually care about me can call me that, and obviously you don't care about me at all, all you care about is Chris!" 17 year old Gabriella Montez yelled at her mother. Her face was tearstained and her eyes bloodshot. 

Gabriella started to imitate her mother's voice "Oh Chris, that's great! Chris, I'm so proud of you! Wow Chris, that game was so good! If only Gabriella would be as good as sports as you are…" By now she was yelling loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear her "You know what, go tell Chris how great he is and leave me alone!"

Gabriella grabbed her coat and her bag and ran out of the house, into the dark night. The petite brunette girl had tears falling from her brown eyes, but no one could see them, there was no one there, no one to comfort her, no one who cared…

It was a cold night and Gabriella had no idea where to go to, so she just wandered around the little town, thinking about her life. Nothing good ever happened in Gabriella Montez her life. For the outside world her family seemed like the perfect family, a successful mother with a great career, a husband who was just as successful, and two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was how every boy wanted to be, very handsome and very good at sports, especially basketball. The girl was his exact opposite, always studying and a little shy, straight A's and the best student in her class. That was how everyone who knew Gina, Ricardo, Chris and Gabriella Montez saw the family. Gabriella thought it was ironic how different their family was in real life, all those people didn't know anything about them. They didn't know about the fights. They didn't understand the loneliness that Gabriella felt. They didn't even know that Ricardo wasn't Gabriella's biological dad. The knew nothing, absolutely _Nothing_ about them.

Gabriella thought back to the events earlier that night. She had come home after a long day at school, she had gotten an A on her last math test and was really proud of it. As soon as she had walked through the door of her house she had seen her mother.

"Hey mom! Guess what, I got an A on that math test I took last Friday."

Her mother had barely looked at her, and answered in a bored tone "Oh, great. Now please go make your homework, will you?" After that she had walked away.

About ten minutes later her brother Chris had come home. Their mother immediately pulled him into a hug, exclaiming how happy she was that he was home.

"So did you get the result from your physics test back?"

"Yeah, I got a B!" Chris proudly stated

"Oh honey, I am so proud of you!"

This was only a small thing, but it was part of something way larger that had been going on for years. They would pay no attention to Gabriella at all and only talk about how proud they were of Chris. Today it had just become too much for her and she had blown up at her mother. They had been fighting the whole afternoon and night, resulting in where she was now, alone on the streets with nowhere to go to.

Gabriella didn't have any real friends, the only people she talked to were the people on the scholastic decathlon team, and she had the feeling they only talked to her because they had to, so she couldn't go to a friend's house. Going home wasn't an option either, so there really was only one thing left; she could try to find her biological father.

She didn't know much about her father, she didn't even know why he had left her and her mother. All she knew about her father was his name and that he lived in Albuquerque, which wasn't that far away. Now she thought about it, she wasn't even sure he still lived there, her mother once told her that he used to live there. Then again, she had nowhere else to go to, so she might as well take the chance and see if she could stay with him. She had enough money for a taxi, and staying here to wander around the dark streets of her hometown wasn't really an option either, so it was really the only thing she could do.

Gabriella stopped one of the many taxis that were driving around, and got in.

"Where would you like to go to miss?" The taxi driver, a middle aged friendly-looking man, asked her.

"Albuquerque please" She answered shyly.

"Ok, Albuquerque it is."

During the entire ride Gabriella didn't say a word, all she did was looking outside. Silently saying goodbye to the little town she had lived in her whole life and welcoming a new life. She saw the cars outside on the streets pass by in a blur and before she knew it they were in Albuquerque.

"Okay Miss, we're in Albuquerque, where exactly do you need to be?"

"Anywhere, doesn't really matter, probably somewhere in the centre?"

The taxi driver dropped her of at the centre of Albuquerque and she paid him.

After the taxi had left she walked around the centre, taking in her surroundings. It was dark so she could only make out a few things. Everything was closed at this hour of the day, except for a few café's. There were not so many people on the streets, but the ones that were looked like they had been drinking.

So now she was in Albuquerque, but she still didn't know where her father lived, and where she could go to. Maybe she should just wait until the next day, and try to find him then, she could ask someone and see if they knew where her father lived, or maybe find a telephone directory. With that decision the next problem arose, where was she going to stay until next morning? Where would she sleep? She was really tired and needed to sleep somewhere. After a while of walking around the city centre she just decided to sleep on one of the benches, if homeless people could sleep outside every night, so one night sure wasn't going to do any bad for her.

Gabriella walked to a little park that she had come across earlier, and lied down on one of the benches. It was awfully uncomfortable, but it would have to do for the night. Gabriella slowly drifted into sleep, occasionally waking up to turn around or lie down in a different position.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the noise around her. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a park, in a city she didn't know. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was, and why she was sleeping there. She sat up and looked around her to see where she had been walking the previous night. The park was filled with people, she could see people walking their dogs and little children playing.

Gabriella got up and started walking around the park, and then back to the centre. She looked into the shops and asked people whether they knew the Danforth's. Luck wasn't on her side, she asked a lot of people, but no one knew them or could help her. She wandered around the city for hours and hours asking people for some help, and it was slowly getting darker. Gabriella walked into a small Italian restaurant called 'Pinocchio'. It was a really nice restaurant, and the food smelled so good! It made her mouth water, she hadn't eaten anything since she ran away from home and she hadn't any money to buy food since she had spent it on the taxi.

She looked around and saw that someone was standing behind the bar, so she walked over. "Um, Hi, can I ask you something?" Gabriella softly spoke to the woman.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Do you know the Danforths?" Gabriella was already losing hope, and she was silently praying that the woman did know them.

"Of course I do!" The woman exclaimed "Who could not remember Chad Danforth and his 'fro?!" the woman chuckled "Seriously, that guy is obsessed with his hair!"

"Um, Okay, right. So, um, do you know where they live?" All this time Gabriella hadn't looked up to see the woman she was talking to, she kept staring at her hands which were lying on the bar.

"Yes dear, it's not far from here. You just turn left at the end of the street and then you gotta find number 23, that's where they live."

Gabriella was relieved, finally someone that knew where she could find them. She softly mumbled a thank-you to the woman and walked out of the door.

Gabriella followed the woman's directions, luckily it wasn't too far away, only about five minutes walking. She was relieved to see the lights were still on, since it was already becoming pretty late and some people would be sleeping by now. The house she was looking at was a big white house with a large garden in front of it, in front of the house stood a black Mercedes and Gabriella couldn't help but think about how rich these people must be.

She slowly walked towards the large front door and rang the doorbell…

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter, and i hope you tought it was good. It's difficult to write this and to let other people read it, but then again as i said before, ít's a good way of venting. **

**I'd like to tell you some more about the characters:**

**-Gabriella, we all know her from the movies ofcourse, and i will try to give her the same character as in the movie, though she is slightly based on myself.**

**-Chris, is a character i made up and as you now know Gabriella's brother, he is based on my own brother. Okay, so maybe my brother is not really good at sports like chris is, but in some ways they are the same and they both seem to enjoy attention from their parents a lot and seem to dislike their sister. **

**-Mr and Mrs Montez: they're allready described in the story, so i won't need to say a lot about them, except for the fact that my inspiration for them comes from my parents. though my parents aren't as bad as them and i kinda exaggerated their behaviour.**

**That's the characters we have seen so far, and that's what i wanted to say about them to make it more clear where my story came from. I hope you all review and keep reading my story.**

**Much Love,**

**DutchIcePrincess**


	3. Chapter 2

**hello everyone!!! okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope you will like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot (why do i have to put these disclaimers up anyways... isn't it kinda obvious i don't own hsm and it's characters:( i don't have that much money... all i own is the hsm dvd! **

* * *

After a few seconds a boy with blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes opened the door. He didn't say anything just looked at her with a questioning look.

"Hey, is this the Danforth's house?" Gabriella found it hard to speak as she looked into the boys eyes, they were so bright and she felt like she just had to look in them.

"Yeah, wait a sec, I'll call Chad" The boy said before shouting Chad's name through the house.

She heard someone inside reply "What's up man? Who's at the door?"

"Dunno, some girl"

"Okay, I'm coming." Not long after that a boy with a lot of curly hair walked into the hallway. Just like the other boy he didn't say a word, but just looked at her, as if he was trying to judge her and trying to find out who she was.

After what seemed ages, he finally spoke "You don't seem to be one of those girls that were stalking us earlier tonight, so who are you? I don't think I know you?"

"G- Gabriella Montez" She was so nervous that she started stuttering "Can I speak to your father?" She looked down at her feet and hugged herself, trying to warm herself up a little.

The boy called Chad noticed that she was shivering. "You're cold" He stated "Come in" he opened the door a little further and she stepped in. When she looked around she found herself in a really large hallway. The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside, really large and nicely decorated. From the ceiling hung a large chandelier and the light shining through it lit the entire hall. When she looked back at Chad, she realized that the blue-eyed boy was gone. She wondered where he had gone to, but she didn't have to wait long to see that, since he walked in seconds later. He was together with someone else, a man that was an exact replica of Chad, only a little older.

"Hey dad! This girl wants to talk to you." Chad quickly informed his father.

This was when Gabriella really started to get nervous. What if this was the wrong address? Maybe there were other Danforths in Albuquerque (**AN I have absolutely no idea whether Danforth is a common name or not, since I'm from Holland… so yeah I dunno if it's likely that they are the only Danforths?) **"Hello Mr Danforth, there is something I need to talk about, can we please sit down somewhere?"

The man nodded and told her to follow him. They walked into a large dining room and sat down at the table in the centre of the room. It was a large wooden table and as soon as she had entered the dining room it had caught her attention. It looked old, maybe antique? Around it were eight beige chairs, three on the two longest sides and on each end of the table one.

"So, what is your name and what is it that you want to talk about?" The man asked her

Gabriella had difficulty with talking "My name is Gabriella Montez, well, Montez is my stepfathers name. My mum is called Bernal, Gina Bernal. Gabriella was about to continue when Mr Danforth interrupted her.

"Gabriella?!" a tear fell from his eyes "is it really you?" Mr Danforth clearly couldn't believe it.

"So Mr Danforth, you _are_ my father?" This was more of a statement than a question.

Mr Danforth was going to answer her when they suddenly heard someone yell "WHAT?!" th door burst open to reveal Chad running in with a shocked expression on his face.

"Chad Danforth, how many times have I told you, no eavesdropping! Sit down and I'll explain this to you two. Oh and Gabriella, please call me Joey or dad, Mr Danforth makes me feel old."

Chad still had a shocked expression on his face, and was clearly trying to process the fact that his father had another child.

"Okay, I think I owe you two an explanation. Gabriella what has your mother already told you?"

Gabriella answered softly "Nothing except for your name and that you lived here in Albuquerque"

"Right, then I s'ppose I'll just tell you everything." He paused for a while before he started to tell his story "When I was your age, and still went to high school, I met this girl, Gina Bernal. Gina was a beautiful girl with brown eyes and dark curls. It was love at first sight. At that time we thought that we were meant to be together, we would be together for the rest of our lives and life happily ever after. I remember one day in our last year of college, we were talking about our future;

"Hey Joey, what do you think our future will be like?"

"I'll be with you, and we'll have children, two or maybe three, at least one girl and one boy, and we will be happy and together."

That's what I said, and she said she wanted exactly the same. Four months later we found out that she was 2 months pregnant, she was gonna get twins, a boy and a girl. I couldn't have been happier, and the next seven months were the happiest months of my life. I was really much in love with her and I thought she felt the same way about me. I was wrong though, five weeks after she gave birth to two beautiful children, I caught her with another man. That man was your stepfather, Gabriella, Ricardo Montez. It turned out that she had been seeing him for over 6 months. We tried to work things out, and I really worked hard on that, but we just couldn't fix our problems. She was in love with him and not with me. We came to an agreement, she would take Gabriella with her and I would take Chad." Tears were running down his face as he relived these painful memories "I have never regretted a decision as much as that particular decision. I loved being with you Chad, but there wasn't a day in which I didn't think about Gabriella and how she was doing…" He looked at his children who were both deep in thought. They were all silent for a while, until Chad finally broke the silence.

"So, you are saying that Gabriella is actually my twin sister?" His father nodded "But we don't really look that much alike…"

That was when Gabriella spoke up "Binovular twins?"

"Exactly" Their father confirmed what she had already suspected "so Gabriella, why are you really here and not at home?"

Just at that moment the blue-eyed, blonde guy that Gabriella had seen at the door decided to come in "Chad, when are you coming back? You're missing out on all the fun!"

"Sorry dude, I just gotta talk about some things, but I'll come back after we're done."

"ok sure," With that the boy walked away and closed the door behind him.

"So Gabriella, let's continue, why did you come here?"

"Um…" Gabriella started blushing; she didn't really like talking about this "Well, I just have a lot of fights at home. I just feel they're really interested in me, only in my brother, Chris. I guess tonight was just too much and I kind of ran away. I didn't know where to go to, so I came here…"

"You don't like talking about this, do you?" her father asked her "Well, you can of course stay here, but you do have to call your mother tomorrow." Then he directed his attention to Chad. "Chad can you show her where to wash herself and give her some dry clothes?"

Chad and Gabriella walked to the bathroom together, and Chad got her some dry clothes. He came back with his basketball clothes, which were way too large for Gabriella's petite body, but they were really comfortable and warm.

"When you're finished you can come down to the living room, me and some friends are having a sleepover, and if you want to you can join us. Maybe you could go shopping with the girls tomorrow, to find some clothes that actually fit!" Both of them chuckled, and Chad left so that Gabriella could was herself.

She took a long and hot shower, and was finally able to relax a little. Ever since she had run away from home she had been so tensed. She felt like all her sadness and anger towards her mom, Ricardo and Chris were washed away. It was time for the start of something new, a new life, a new group of friends, a new school a new reputation and a new name. It was time for a new Gabriella. The shy and geeky Gabriella Montez didn't exist anymore, Meet Gabriella Danforth…

* * *

**So we met some more characters in this story, and i think this will make the story a little more clear? I hope you enjoyed it. It was a little shorter than i want my chapters to be, but i just thought that would be a good place to end the chapter, i have more written out already, but you'll have to wait before post that. Well make me the happiest person on earth and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I just have a question for you guys, do you actually like this story? coz i got only one review for the last chapter, and well i don't write a story to have no one read it. Maybe i could ask someone to read the chapter through first and make some changes before i put it up next time. You think that would be a good idea? Well anyways, if you want to help me please say so in a review, maybe that way i'll be able to produce a better story so that you guys like it, coz personally i love to write this story. **

**In this next chapter nothing major really happens and well yeah.. she just meets Chad's friends... Well i hope you like this chapter better than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story plot, most characters are owned by Disney and unfortunately i'm not the owner of Disney **

* * *

After 15 minutes in the shower Gabriella put Chad's clothes on, and walked downstairs. She just hoped Chad's friends would like her, this might be her chance to make some new friends.

When she was standing in front of the door leading to the living room she heard Chad argue with someone, she guessed from his voice hat it was the boy with the blue eyes, who had opened the door for her.

"Come on Chad, just tell us who she is already!"

"Have a little patience, I'll tell you when she's here." Chad exclaimed

"But you said she was in the shower, you know girls take _ages_ in the shower."

Gabriella opened the door a little bit and saw that an African American girl and a short girl with glasses both hit the boy with the blue eyes. The African-American girl spoke to the boy. "You are _so_ lucky Sharpay didn't hear that, she wouldn't have been this nice" They all laughed. Gabriella wondered who this Sharpay girl was.

At that moment someone behind Gabriella started talking "You're not gonna stand there all night, are you?"

She looked behind her to see a blonde girl smiling at her. Gabriella just shook her head.

"So, come in." The blonde girl put a hand on Gabriella's back and gently pushed her through the door. When she walked in she felt all eyes looking at her, making her blush a little. Chad seemed to notice she didn't feel comfortable and put his arm around her.

"Guys, I want you to meet my twin sister, Gabriella"

As expected everyone was shocked and they all looked at them, unable to believe what they had just heard and trying to process that information. This petite girl was Chad's twin sister?

The guy with the blue eyes spoke again "What?! Chad I've known you for nearly all my life and as far as I know you have no twin sister…"

Chad started to answer his friend "Well, basically my parents got twins, they broke up and my mother took Gabriella and dad took me with him." He quickly explained the situation "We'll explain the rest later, but for now we can just get to know each other and have some fun okay?"

The African-American girl started talking to Gabriella "Nice to meet you Gabriella, my name's Taylor, that's Kelsi" she pointed to the small girl with glasses "the blonde girl is Sharpay, our drama queen, she has a twin brother, Ryan, but he isn't here tonight. That boy next to Chad, the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes is Troy, Chad's best friend, next to him is Zeke, who is a great cook and then there is also Jason, but he isn't here tonight, he is Kelsi's boyfriend." She quickly introduced herself and the rest of their friends.

"So do you all go to the same school?" Gabriella shyly asked, trying to get the conversation started.

"yeah, we're all going to East High, are you going too?"

"I don't know yet, I'm planning on staying here, if my father and Chad are okay with that, because I really don't want to go back to my mother, but I haven't really thought about it yet."

During the next few hours they talked a lot and Gabriella got to know them all a little better. They were really nice to her and they got along pretty well. She found out that the group of friends was a really mixed group of friends, some were basketball players, members of the drama club and even a member of the decathlon team. It was so different from back home, where every group would be strictly separated and they did not talk to each other or communicate in any other way unless it was necessary.

After a while they all got really tired and they decided to go to sleep.

The next morning Gabriella woke up because of someone's arm hitting her in the face. She looked next to her and saw Taylor sleeping there. It took her some time before she realized where she was and remembered all the events from the past two days. Tears fell down on her cheeks as she thought of the fight with her mother. That one fight had changed her life so much. She walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the other side of the room and studied herself in it. She saw a girl with red puffy eyes and a tear stained face, she barely recognized herself.

Gabriella wasn't a girl who used to cry a lot, ever since she was a little child she had learned to keep her feelings inside. She had always thought that crying was a sign of weakness, so she had never showed her feelings and never cried. But the last two days she had been crying non-stop, she didn't care what other people thought anymore, she just had to let it all out.

She looked around the room and saw the others spread out on the floor. A small smile crept on her face, she might have lost a few things when she ran away, but she also gained something that meant a lot more to her than what she lost, and that was friendship. Even though she had only known them since yesterday she felt closer to them than she'd ever felt to anybody else. She never had real friends, at her old school she was just the freaky math girl. Chris on the other hand, had been one of the most popular guys in school, but since he told everyone he didn't like her and what a geek she was no one wanted anything to do with her. Finally she had found people who liked her for her, people who tried to actually get to know her.

"Hey are you okay?"

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing behind her with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine."

Troy looked at her face and her red eyes. "Really? Cause you don't look so fine. You've been crying?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but I feel better now. Just had to let it all out you know…" She looked at Troy and saw that he was genuinely concerned about her. He actually cared, so she decided that she would open up a little to him "It's just… hard. But I'm glad you are all here. You're all so nice to me, even though you hardly know me." Troy didn't answer, instead he just hugged her close.

"Gabriella, you know we're all here for you, right?"

Gabriella looked in Troy's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She nodded and then leaned her head on his chest.

It was then she realized that everybody was now wide awake and looking at them. She felt slightly uncomfortable, and she had the feeling Troy felt the same because he quickly changed the subject. "Okay, let's make some breakfast guys!"

Zeke quickly started talking "OH NO! Troy Alexander Bolton you are NOT making breakfast. Remember the last time you tried to make pancakes…" Everybody shuddered at the thought "Were you planning on poisoning us again? Well it ain't gonna happen. I'll bake some pancakes and maybe one of the girls could help me?"

Gabriella volunteered to help Zeke, and together they prepared a delicious meal consisting of either pancakes or an English breakfast.

After breakfast, when they had all showered the girls went shopping. Since Gabriella hadn't taken any extra clothes with her she was now wearing some of Taylor's clothes. The girls were having a lot of fun together. They had left the boys back at the Danforth's house, since they didn't really like shopping. Okay, that's an understatement, the guys hated shopping. Gabriella was told by Taylor that every time they would mention the word 'shopping' the guys would make up all kinds of excuses so that they did not have to go with them.

"Well, you can't blame them, can you? What boy actually likes shopping? All they do during shopping is carrying our bags." Kelsi joined the conversation.

Currently they were sitting at a small ice cream parlour, talking about whatever came to mind. Taylor changed the subject to something she had been wanting to ask Gabriella the whole day. "um Gabriella, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but why did you run away?"

Gabriella knew that sooner or later someone was going to ask her that question, and even though she really didn't want to talk about her problems again she knew she had to do it sometime, so she might as well do it now. She told the girls all about the fights at home and the problematic relationship with her 'family' and about how her parents divorced, that she found out that she had a twin brother and that her mother had cheated, everything. It was a long story and it hurt her to have to tell it, but on the other hand it felt good to have told them and not having to keep any secrets from them.

By the end of the story Gabriella was relieved to have told it, and she was happy to be with the people she was with now…

* * *

**So thats'the end of the chapter, i would like to know what you think:) and again: if you like to help me and read the chapter through+make some changes before i put it up, please say so in a review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, i hope you like it, and i hope to get some more reviews for this one than for the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and some characters i made up. Unfortunately i'm not rich enough to own disney:(**

* * *

When they came home later that night they saw all the guys, including Mr Danforth, talking in the living room about something to do with basketball.

"Hey guys! Had fun today?" Taylor asked the boys, before greeting her boyfriend with a peck on his lips.

"Yeah, we just practiced a little. What about you girls? Got some nice clothes?" Chad eyed the bags they were carrying "Are there any clothes left in those stores?"

"Ha-Ha" Gabriella rolled her eyes "Funny Chad" She smacked her brother on the arm.

Chad pretended to be hurt "Be careful! That arm is the key to my success you know, without it I can't play basketball"

They all guffawed at this **(I wasn't sure if this is the correct word?)** "Whatever Chad"

Everyone settled down on the couches and they started a movie "Gabi, you can pick one" Chad showed her where all the DVD's were. She decided to watch a movie called 'Date movie'. It was really funny, but at sometimes also really weird and gross.

"Ugh, that cat at the toilet…" Gabriella exclaimed after the movie had ended

"I know, that was very…" Troy paused a moment to find the right word "disturbing."

Minutes later Mr Danforth walked into the room. "Hey Joey!"

"Hey Gabriella, have you already called your mother?"

Gabriella had promised him to do that, but she really didn't want to talk to her mother. She was afraid of what she was going to say. Would she be angry? Or not care at all? "Not yet…"

"Gabriella, you have to call her." Joey said "You can call her now, the telephone is in the hall. Do you want anybody with you when you make the call?"

"um, no it's fine, I really need to do this on my own." Gabriella slowly turned around and walked towards the telephone. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hand palms became sweaty. She picked up the phone and dialled her house number. The phone was picked up almost immediately, giving her no time to prepare herself for this.

"hello?" She heard Chris' voice say on the other end of the line.

Gabriella changed her voice slightly, so that Chris would not recognize it. "Hey is Gina Montez home?"

He told her that she was indeed home, and to wait a second.

"This is Gina Montez" Her mothers voice came out of the phone.

"Um Hello? This is Gabriella…" A silence fell between them, for a while neither of them said something, not knowing what to say.

"Gabriella Montez, where the fuck are you?" Her mother sounded angry, not just a little bit, really angry. "You know what don't even answer that, just don't come back!" She yelled at her daughter "I don't want to see you, ever again! Got that?"

Gabriella didn't reply but just hung up the phone. She brought her hands to her face and started sobbing into them. After a while she felt two strong arms around her. She looked up to see Troy's blue eyes, full of concern.

"Hey, look at me, right at me" he said looking down at her "What happened?"

"She – she s-said tha-that s-she never wan-ted t-to see me a-again" she tried to tell Troy what happened through her sobs. He just pulled her close, letting her sob into his chest "I – I love her Troy, I-I really d-do, she's my mother, but I do- don't think s – she lo-loves me." Gabriella slowly started to calm down a little.

"Of course she loves you Ella, she's just angry because you ran away." He gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Troy, for being here. It seems like every time I break down you're here for me." She flashed him a half-hearted smile "Well, I guess I'll go to bed now, I'll she you tomorrow?" he nodded "Please tell the others I went to bed."

"Sure, goodnight." He quickly pecked her cheek, leaving the warm feeling of his lips on the place where he had kissed her.

Gabriella watched Troy walk away before she went upstairs to her room, and she couldn't help but feel a bit empty and alone when she saw him walk away. Troy would soon be joining the laughter that she could hear in the living room, while she would be upstairs, alone. She remembered one day when her brothers' friends came over. She had watched them having fun, and she remembered how lonely she had felt back then. Everybody around her had a great group of friends, everybody, except for her. Gabriella 'Geek' Montez had no friends. Who wanted to be friends with an ugly creature like 'Geeky Gabi'? Exactly, no one did. The only communication she had with people of her own age was when they would call her names or when they would throw things at her. The insults weren't that bad. They hurt, of course they did, but it wasn't as bad as when they threw things at her. Sometimes it was only pieces of paper, she could live with that. But at other times they threw books and other large things at her. One time when she had bent to pick up a paper she had dropped, they threw a very heavy book bag on her head. Everybody who had seen it burst out in laughter, she was so humiliated…

Once Gabriella was upstairs, she walked over to her bag and got a little notebook out of it. It's cover was a deep red, just plain red with no decorations. On the front Gabriella had neatly written; "_The diary of Gabriella Montez"_ she opened the notebook and quickly flipped through the first twenty pages, occasionally reading a little. Then she came to the blank pages, the pages that she hadn't written on yet. She put the notebook away and grabbed a new notebook, one that she had bought earlier that day when she went shopping. This notebook had a white cover. She had picked it because to her white meant peace and innocence. It symbolised the clean start she wanted to make. With a black pen she wrote on the front; _"The diary of Gabriella Danforth" _She opened the notebook and started writing on the first page;

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah"_

Then she went to the next page and wrote on it;

"_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Gabriella Danforth, and this is about my life. What's past is past. This is a new chapter in my life. I've got to move on from my past and leave it behind me. What happened is not important, I've got to think about the present, since I can't change the past. What is going to happen? No one knows, and we won't know it until it has happened. The ending's unplanned, it's still unwritten…_

_Xoxoxo Gabi"_

Gabriella finished writing and put her notebook away. Even though it was only nine o'clock she went to sleep. Tomorrow would be her first day at East High. It was really soon to start at a new school already but her father didn't want her to miss school, so he had taken care of her transfer as soon as possible. He worked at East High, as a history teacher, so her transfer had been no problem.

She laid down on her bed and almost immediately fell asleep, thinking of the next day, wondering how everything was going to be.

The next morning Gabriella walked into East High, together with Chad. She was a little bit nervous, it as scary to go to a new school. But luckily she had Chad with her. The rest would come later, Gabriella and Chad had been early because she had to go see the principal before her classes started.

She looked around the school, it looked a lot like her own school, except for the red and white decorations which covered all the walls in the hallway. "Wow Chad, does it always look like this? With all those decorations?"

Chad laughed at his sister, looking around in awe. "No, but we have a basketball game coming up."

"Ok, it looks great!" By then they had reached the principal's office. The principal told her some things about her locker, homeroom and some other important things, but she already knew those things. Her father had told her everything and had made sure she was in the same homeroom as Chad and the others.

Later that day Gabriella and Taylor were sitting in their last class of the day, waiting for the bell to ring. They had to listen to their teacher rambling on about poetry and extended metaphors. Both of them had lost interest, so they were just passing notes to each other.

_Gabi!_

_What are you doing after school?_

_xx Taylor_

Gabriella read the note and answered her

_**Tay,**_

_**I'm gonna watch the guys play bbal, cuz Chad is driving me home.**_

_**Xx Gabriella**_

_You sure that's the reason? Or did you want to watch Troy ;)_

Gabriella had a shocked expression on her face, and then glared at Taylor

_**Of course that's the reason! I DO NOT like Troy in that way!**_

_Whatever Gabs;)_

That's when the bell rang, and the two girls walked to the gym, where they were greeted by the boys. This was the first time Gabriella had seen the boys in their basketball clothes, and she did have to say; some of them looked really good. Okay, maybe that wasn't really what she thought, there was one boy who looked really good, even better than the other guys, and that was Troy… She did think Troy was hot, but really, that was all. Earlier Taylor had suggested that she like liked Troy, but she didn't feel that way about him. Sure, he was nice, he looked good and she was definitely closer to him than to any of the other guys (well, except for Chad of course, but he was her brother) but she hadn't known him for that long and she thought of him more as a really good friend.

Together Taylor and Gabriella watched the boys practice their game. They were really good. Gabriella had seen a lot of teams play, since she always had to watch her brother's games, but none of those teams had been as good as East High's team. Occasionally they were joined by one of the cheerleaders, since they were also practicing in the gym, and they were actually nice to her! Gabriella wasn't used to popular people who were actually nice to her, at her old school they had all treated her like a piece of trash, but she was glad things were different here.

After 45 minutes the boys took a short break and sat down with Gabriella and Taylor.

"Wow, you guys are so good!" Gabriella exclaimed

The boys all blushed slightly, even though they knew they were pretty good at basketball.

"So Gabriella," Troy started "Are you coming to our game Friday?"

"Yeah, of course! I'd love to!" Gabriella loved sports games, especially basketball, even though it was one of the causes of the problems between her and her brother. "So against what school are you playing?"

"Some school called St. Peter's, I believe"

Gabriella gulped "Wh-What?! Did you just say St. Peter's?" Gabriella couldn't believe it "Well you know I'm not even sure if I can go, I do have a lot of home work and…"

Troy cut her of "Gabriella, don't make up excuses. Why do you suddenly not want to go anymore?"

"Like I said I have a lot of homework to do, and well, yeah..."

Troy didn't buy it "Gabriella, you can tell me really, you don't need to lie to me."

By now the rest of the gang, who were having their own conversations before, were looking at them. "Um, okay, well that's, um, kind of theschoolthatiwentto" Gabriella said the last part so quickly that no one could understand it.

"Um, can you please repeat that?"

"Well I said" Gabi said turning red "That's the school that I went to" she turned her head away "So you'll have to play against my brother…"

When she said that it was silent for a while until Troy spoke again "So you'd rather not go?"

Gabriella was about to answer, but Taylor interrupted her "No you gotta go Gabs, don't let them get to you!"

"You don't understand Taylor, they hurt me, a lot! They will just start to do the same now."

"No they won't, coz we will all be here with you and they won't be able to do anything!" Taylor said

"come on Tay, I know those people, especially the cheerleaders, they will just try to do something when the boys are playing so they won't be able to help me then…!"

Taylor didn't answer and zoned of for a moment, completely lost in her own thoughts. "Troy, St. Peters, isn't that the school with that head cheerleader that was interested in you?" Troy nodded "What was her name again? Allie? Aleesha? Something like that?"

Gabriella laughed at this "You mean Allison? She was interested in Troy?"

"Yeah, she had it bad! She was following me around everywhere" Troy shuddered

Gabriella laughed a little "Aaaww Poor you!"

Troy's face turned serious "You know Gabriella, you don't have to be afraid of them. Everybody is here to help you and make sure no one will hurt you."

"Yeah, you don't think I would let anything happen to my little sis right?" Chad agreed with Troy and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me" Gabriella flashed them a smile.

**So Drama's about to come.. what will happen when she meets her brother, his team and the rest of her old school? **

**I will update the next chapter when I have 4 reviews, if I don't get them I will quit writing this story. At least I won't post it on FF I might continue writing for myself but I don't want to post the story if no one reads it.**

**So 4 reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**My last chapter was crappy, i know. So i edited a little and will put it up again. This isn't much better, but i hope y'all like it a little more. I tried to write the next chapter too, but i had no time and inspiration... (stupid school...) i will update as soon as possible. Please read this and tell me whether you like it or not, and if you don't please help me and tell what you would like to see improved!

* * *

**It was a week after the day that Gabriella had found out about the game against her old school. Today was the day the game would be held and Gabriella was really nervous. She hadn't been able to concentrate at her lessons all day, currently she was pacing back and forth in the science room, with Taylor watching her. 

"Tay, I really don't want to see them… Maybe it's better if I just go home, it will save us a lot of drama!" Tears were in Gabriella's eyes, as thinking of her old school also made her think about her brother and her family and, thus, the fight because of which she ran away.

"No way Gabs! You _will _come and you _will_ have fun! We will all protect you!"

"But it would be so much easier if I just didn't have to see them!" Gabriella exclaimed "Besides, how can you protect me from the pain…?!"

"Honey, sometimes the easiest way isn't the best way, you can't keep running from them and your feelings forever."

Gabriella looked at Taylor's serious face and couldn't help starting to giggle "That's such a Taylor-ish expression…"

"Taylor-ish?" Taylor joined Gabriella's giggling, until Gabriella turned serious again

"I guess you're right Tay" Gabriella sighed "I will go, but only because I want to be there for the guys"

Taylor smiled at Gabriella, and told her, again, that everyone was there to protect her. The two girls hugged, and Gabriella was slowly starting to feel better, even though she was really nervous. She wasn't afraid of them, she knew that her East high friends would protect her, she was just nervous about their reactions, especially her brother's.

Gabriella snapped out of thoughts when Taylor started talking again "Come on Gabi, everyone will soon go to the gym, we can go there a little earlier so that no one will see you."

Gabriella just nodded, and together they walked to the gym, trying to avoid the few people from St. Peters that were already at the school. They reached the gym and saw that the guys were already running around the court as a warming up. Troy noticed them and waved, making Gabriella's heart flutter. '_Don't show him that he has this effect on you Gabi, control yourself…' _Gabriella was trying to stay calm and not let anybody notice how he made her feel, so she just smiled at him and waved back at him before turning back to her conversation with Taylor.

More people trickled in the gym and it slowly started to become really busy and noisy. Luckily the students from St Peters were all seated on the other side of the gym, so she did not have to face them, yet…

When Principal Matsui started introducing the Wildcats Gabriella got really nervous, within five minutes he would start calling the names of the players of St Peters, and he would call out her brother's name. What if he saw her? What would happen? Sure, there were a lot of people watching, but he might see her, what would he do? She started to get really nervous and started rambling to Taylor about what she was going to do if someone found out who she was.

As soon as Chad came on the court he looked at her, and read her nervous expression. He started signalling to her with his hands and mouthing words, she didn't know what he was saying, but she knew that he was trying to calm her down. So far, he was not really succeeding, but when Troy, who was the last one to be called on the court, looked at her, and she saw the concern in his eyes, she knew that she was protected; no one could harm her, not as long as the team and Troy were near.

The game started and Gabriella saw that both teams were really determined to win. Within the first 5 minutes, several attempts to score were made by both teams and some of the players came actually really close, but bounced of the backboard. Gabriella knew, from Taylor, that the Wildcats were always really motivated, but she also said that she never saw them play as hard as they did know. It was obvious that they had developed some sort of 'hate' against the players of St Peters, since none of them could accept the way the treated Gabriella, and somehow this showed off in their game. The game went really well, and even though the boys from St Peters were really good, they were nowhere as good as the wildcats. Gabriella actually started enjoying herself and relaxing a little during the game.

Half a minute before the end of the game Jason scored, again, and the other team realized that they really couldn't win anymore. However, they were not planning on giving up, trying to keep the damage as low as possible. After Jason scored they made an other attempt to get the ball to the other side of the court and make a point of their own, but Troy stole the ball and made yet another point for the East High wildcats, right when the game ended.

After the game was over Gabriella and Taylor walked over to the Boys locker rooms, to congratulate the guys, not thinking about the other team also being there. They were slowly walking, analysing the game. They had been spending so much time with the boys listening to them talking about basketball that they had gained quite a bit of knowledge about it themselves.

They didn't realize that someone was coming up behind them "Well, well, look who is here, wearing East High colours" A harsh voice behind Gabriella spoke. Gabriella recognized that voice everywhere, Allison Kennedy.

Gabriella didn't even bother to turn around and just continued walking "What do you want Allison?" Gabriella's voice now matched Allison's.

"I want to know what you're doing here, you haven't been at school for weeks, why do you suddenly show up at this game, wearing red and white?!" It didn't really sound like a question, more like a demand to tell her what was going on. Gabriella was laughing on the inside, she had been scared at first, thinking of seeing them again, but now that she was actually standing in front of Allison her courage seemed to be growing. She knew Allison didn't like it when she didn't know what was going on, and right now Gabriella knew a lot more that Allison did.

"Why would I even bother answering you? Just leave me alone okay" Gabriella continued walking towards the boys locker room, and she had almost reached the door when Allison caught up with her again.

"You ugly bitch, answer me!" Allison screeched, clearly not happy with the situation. She wanted to be in control, wanted to have all the information, but she didn't, not this time.

Gabriella was going to defend herself, but someone else already did. "Go away Allison, leave my _girlfriend_ alone"

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing right behind her, with an expression on his face that was telling her to play along.

"Your g-girlfriend?" Allison choked out, she was clearly shocked and she definitely did not expect this. "She's your girlfriend?" Troy just nodded, while Gabriella had a smirk on her face. "Come on Troy, you can do so much better than _her_"

Then they heard two other boys talking, they were talking about mistakes made during the game. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat, one of the voices belonged to Chris.

Allison had realized that too, and she started calling Chris "Hey Chris, look who's here, it's your stupid sister…" she let out a high-pitched giggle "apparently she's dating Bolton…"

"What? Gabriella?" she saw Chris and another boy of their team coming round the corner "I knew Bolton was stupid, but that stupid?! What guy in his right mind would want to date _her_?!" Chris looked at Gabriella as if she was a piece of trash. Then he did something that shocked everyone except for Gabriella, who was used to it. He hit her.

Gabriella was going to walk away, if not for Troy, who got really angry and punched Chris. A fight broke out, and both guys were harmed seriously. Troy hit Chris a couple of times very hard, but Chris wasn't planning on giving up without a fight. They continued fighting until the rest of the wildcats came out of the locker room, and calmed Troy down a little, while glaring at Chris, who limped away as quickly as possible.

Later that night everyone was at the Danforth house, including Troy. After the game everyone had gone to Chad's house, and they celebrated their win. Gabriella had the feeling that she and Troy grew closer every minute they spent together, and what he did to Chris only made her falling more and more in love with him.

"Troy…!" Gabriella called for Troy, signalling him to come upstairs with her. She hadn't had the chance to thank him yet, and in the living room it was way to busy to talk to him. When they reached her room, they went out to her balcony.

"Thanks, you know… for saving me. I don't know what would have happened without you" A smile played on her face, while she was looking at the stars. Troy remained silent, but it wasn't awkward, he just didn't have anything to say, they just enjoyed each other's company. He looked at her, and saw the smile playing on her face. Then, without realizing it he leaned in and almost kissed her. However, he looked into her eyes, and saw the shocked expression on her face. He immediately turned away.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I uh… I gotta go" He ran out of her room and down the stairs, exiting the house as soon as he had said goodbye to Chad.

Gabriella remained alone in her room, thinking about the events of that day. She thought Troy was actually going to kiss her, but he must not have wanted it, other wise he would not have run away, would he…?

* * *

**So...? What do you think? please tell me! Criticism is also welcome, as long as you're specific about what you didn't like and have suggestions on how i could improve it:)**

**xx Love you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! here's the next chapter, i hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own anything except for the storyline and any made up characters. I'm not rich enough to own HSM:( i'd love to own zac though...

* * *

**After that 'almost-kiss' things were really awkward between Troy and Gabriella. Troy thought Gabriella had not wanted it so he had turned away, while Gabriella thought it was actually the other way around.

A few minutes after Troy had run away, Gabriella also went back downstairs. They both acted as if nothing had happened between them and started to talk to other people. Sometimes Gabriella would look over at Troy and whenever he was looking back she quickly turned away, blushing.

It was becoming really late and most people went home, only Troy, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were still talking in the living room. They were all staying over at the Danforth house. The rest slowly started noticing the awkwardness between Troy and Gabriella and were giving each other glances as if they were asking if they knew more. They all knew that Gabriella and Troy were in some way attracted to each other, and they hadn't failed to notice the change in Troy. Troy had always been the subject of attention for a lot of girls, and they flirted a lot with him. Usually Troy would flirt back, but ever since Gabriella came he hadn't flirted with other girls anymore.

"Guys can we watch a movie?" Gabriella excitedly said

All the guys groaned, they knew that the girls would pick out some chick flick, they would protest and then they would be watching it anyways because they couldn't say no to the girls. It had sort of become their ritual before watching a movie. "Whatever, just pick something"

"I want to watch Dirty Dancing!" **(AN one of my favourite movies! I've seen it at least 20 times…!)**

"But Gabi, we've watched Dirty Dancing like a million times already…!" Zeke protested

"Doesn't matter, I like the movie so we'll just watch it" She stuck out her tongue at the guys and got back up from the girls.

The guys sighed "Whatever…"

Gabriella started the movie and they started watching it. Halfway through the film the guys were sleeping, while the girls were doing crazy dances on the songs from dirty dancing.

Taylor sighed "I wish I could dance like Johnny and Baby"

Gabriella joined in "Yeah I know, I would buy a beautiful dress, find myself a cute partner and we'd dance all night long

"Maybe we should take dancing classes" Kelsi said

"Yeah we should and then make a show and it would be all about me" Sharpay said in a joking voice "But you girls can be my background dancers!" They all laughed at this and Sharpay started singing _"Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on" _The rest of the girls joined her_ "It's just me, I'm hot never cold I can rock it any way that I choose I'm so good (Oh yeah) I make up all the rules I can't help it if I set all the trends Everybody wants to be my best friend It's infectious, come on don'tyou be jealous Just join in this love fest You know that It's all about me It's all about me Oh yeah, me, myself and I It's all about me It's all about me (You know It's all about me) It's all about me me me me me Everybody knows that it's all about me"_

Then suddenly Kelsi saw the guys "Aaw, look at them, they're all asleep!" They all awed at the sleeping guys "Come on girls, let's get some blankets.

The girls also decided to go to sleep, since they couldn't make any noise now that the boys were sleeping.

The next morning they all woke up around 9 o'clock and quickly washed themselves and ate breakfast so that they could go home. Some of them had to go to work, while the rest had a lot of homework to do. They were all glad that they could relax a little bit the night before, but they really had to start working again.

"God, all this schoolwork is stressing me out!" Chad sighed "Gabs I gotta go now, I'll be done with work at 2 o'clock, can you help me with my chemistry when I come back?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you"

Chad left for work, and Gabriella was now alone together with her textbooks. "Well I better get started on my homework" Gabriella said to herself. She sighed and walked upstairs. She decided to start with her English homework since she had to hand in a commentary on Monday. In class they had been reading the satire 'Animal Farm' by George Orwell. Their teacher had given them an extract from the book and told them to write a commentary on it. Gabriella started writing.

"_George Orwell's book animal farm is a satire on…"_

She didn't get any further since she couldn't stop thinking about the night before when Troy had almost kissed her. Why did he have such an effect on her? Was it because there was finally someone who seemed to be interested in her, or was it something deeper? Did she really like him?

Just then her phone started ringing. She picked it up and saw Troy's name on the screen. What could he want? She greeted Troy who immediately started talking to her about some math problems they had to solve.

"Troy, I can't help you over the phone but you can come here if you want to?"

Troy agreed and he came over as soon as possible. When Gabriella opened the door to let Troy in she saw the confused look on his face. He was clearly still thinking about the problem he couldn't solve. She chuckled lightly.

"Ok, Troy come in and show me your problem."

Troy walked in and sat down. He opened his book and pointed at one of the equations.

"Hmm, linear equations" Gabriella looked at it "Okay, I'll show you how to solve it." She took a paper and started scribbling on it.

_4X+20Y+100Z5_

"That's the formula and you have to know _Y_ right?" Troy nodded "Okay just bring _Y_ to the other side and _5_ as well."

_4X+100Z-5-20Y_

"Then divide it by _-20_"

_-0.2X-5Z+0.25Y_

"And since you can't calculate _X _or _Z_ that's your answer"

They worked a little longer on their math homework, until they got bored of it and just started talking about random things.

"Do you like smooth peanut butter or not?" Gabriella were having a discussion on what foods they liked.

"Well, yeah it's better than peanut butter with pieces of peanut in it." Troy replied thoughtful.

Gabriella acted being shocked "No way! It's so much better with pieces of peanut in it!" **(umm, I must confess that I actually had a conversation about peanut butter, like a week ago. It lasted for about 15 minutes and it was hilarious! Seriously me and my best friend can talk about anything… ohyeah, I agree with Gabi, it's better with pieces of peanut in it!)**

They both laughed and found themselves looking into each others eyes. They slowly moved closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Gabriella felt her knees go weak and butterflies in her stomach. The next second, however, she felt Troy pull away. He quickly mumbled a sorry, grabbed his book and his jacket and ran out of the house. Leaving a very confused Gabriella, again…

Because Gabriella was so confused she started writing in her diary. Somehow she felt that writing in her diary helped her relax and think about her feelings. It felt good to either talk or write about your feelings, and when no one was around she would just write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so confused… Yesterday, after the game, which the guys won btw, Troy almost kissed me, but he ran away. So I thought it was a mistake and he didn't like me. But today Troy came over to ask something about his Math homework and when we were done he kissed me… It was so good, and his lips are so soft, it just felt perfect. But then he quickly pulled away and ran, again! What have I done wrong? Why is he acting like this? The worst part is that I have fallen for him and I have no idea how he feels about me. Maybe it's all just a game, but he did protect me from Chris, so he must care about me, right? I don't know what to think anymore…_

_Much Love,_

_Gabriella_

She softly whispered to herself "Oh Troy, why do you do this to me?"

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? 5 reviews at least before i will update the next chapter:) **

**I'm sorry it's kinda short... and don't forget 5 REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

**Gabriella was lying in her bed, her eyes focussed on the ceiling. It was 5 o'clock, in one and a half hours she would have to get up to get ready for school. She had been lying awake since half past 3, thinking about what had happened the day before. She wasn't really looking forward to going to school, since that meant seeing Troy.

Gabriella could not go back to sleep, so she decided to get up and start on some homework which she had not been able to do the day before. However, once again, Gabriella's thoughts went back to troy. Her hand was drawing little hearts in her notebook, and she softly started singing.

"_What am I to say, What am I to do, What am I, alone without you"_She sighed "_have you seen the world walking by? The truth is you're not here, Here I am, I'm screwed up again, No matter what, which way I turn, How am I feeling, slowly bleeding here for you, And spending time with hope, And I don't know why it is, It's just the way it is"_

A tear had escaped Gabriella's eyes and she quickly wiped it away when she heard someone behind her speak.

"What's wrong sis?" Chad was standing behind her with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just a little confused, that's all." She flashed him a weak smile.

"If you want to talk I'm here for you." Then he turned around and left. She definitely had the best brother in the world. Funny, how you can have the worst brother first, and then the best…

After Gabriella had taken a shower and ate breakfast she drove to school. She was really early so that she didn't have to see anyone while taking her books out of her locker and going to homeroom, especially Troy.

When she walked into homeroom, the room was still empty, except for Ms Darbus. Without even acknowledging her presence she sat down, got a book out of her bag and started staring at one of its pages.

Ms Darbus said something to her, about being really early. Gabriella barely noticed and just nodded absent-mindedly.

After about ten minutes, the rest of the class started to come into the classroom. She was greeted by all her friends, except one. Troy had not arrived yet.

Every few seconds Gabriella looked over to the door, to see if Troy was there yet, but he didn't come.

Ms Darbus started with her announcements after she had written down all the absentees. However, no one was paying attention. Gabriella was staring in front of her, while the rest of the class was softly whispering to each other. Ms Darbus could not get the class to be silent. However, when, five minutes before the end of homeroom, someone suddenly barged into the classroom all conversations stopped and everyone turned their head towards the door.

"Mr Bolton, how nice of you to join us. Detention for you!." Ms Darbus glared at Troy, who sat down in his normal seat. He quickly glanced at Gabriella, but he looked away almost immediately.

Gabriella was slightly disappointed. Usually he would have said hi, or at least flashed her one of his famous smiles. 'Guess he really doesn't like me…'

Later that day, during lunch break, Taylor and Gabriella were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Oh Tay, I just remembered that I still have to get my chemistry book. So I'll see you in the cafeteria."

Gabriella walked to her locker. Just as she had reached her locker she heard two people talking. One of the voices she recognized as Troy's voice, and the other one belonged to Martine, one of the cheerleaders. She was originally Dutch and really pretty. Her long legs, blond hair, tanned skin and green eyes made her one of the prettiest girls in school, and the subject of every boy's attention. She was flirting with Troy.

"Troy, you look so good today! Have you been working out?"

Oh yeah, she was definitely flirting with him. Gabriella quickly grabbed her book and walked away. Troy would never be interested in her if he could get girls like Martine.

When she arrived at their lunch table, all the girls were talking about shopping that afternoon. Gabriella decided to join them, thinking that it might help her with forgetting about her feelings for Troy. Besides, it was not as if her father would care about her spending some money. She was still amazed by how rich they were.

After their last classes the girls were all going to the mall.

"Okay girls, where do you want to go first?" Taylor asked her friends.

"Let's go to the Ralph Lauren store!" Gabriella enthusiastically answered.

"And what? Buy another polo? You already have all the colours!" Kelsi said

But Gabriella didn't answer and just walked towards the Ralph Lauren store (**AN I LOVE RL!) **

After they had been there they went to a lot of other shops, and by the end of the afternoon all the girls were carrying lots of bags.

"I'm hungry." Sharpay whined "Let's have dinner!"

Everyone agreed and they all decided to go to a little diner just outside the centre of Albuquerque. According to Kelsi it had the best food you could find in Albuquerque. They all ordered something from the menu and just started talking. After a while they started talking about the boys. Taylor had just finished telling how great everything was going between her and Chad.

"So Gabs, what's up between you and Troy?" Sharpay smiled at her, and Gabriella knew she could not fool Sharpay, but she tried to anyways.

"Nothing, why?" She asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well why I ask this, so don't even try to lie to me!" Sharpay almost shouted, trying to scare Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed "Okay, okay, gee, relax Shar! Well, we kinda, kissed…"

You what…?!" Taylor exclaimed "I knew it!"

"Yeah" Kelsi added "He is _so_ in love with you, it was just a matter of time before he would kiss you!"

Then Gabriella looked at something at the other side of the diner "If he's so in love with me, why is he here having dinner with Martine?" The smile that Gabriella had on her face all afternoon was now gone and she looked really disappointed. Everyone followed her gaze and indeed, they saw Troy and Martine having dinner and laughing together.

"Come on Gabs, let's get you out of here." Taylor grabbed her and Gabriella's bags and walked out of the diner, while saying bye to the other two girls.

"You don't have to come with me Tay, Really!" Gabriella tried to protest.

"Yes, I do! I need to see Chad anyways. He's been complaining that I spend more time with his sister than with him." Taylor joked, trying to lighten the mood.

When they arrived at her home, Gabriella went upstairs to her room. Taylor, sensing that Gabriella wanted to be alone, went to Chad's room.

Once Gabriella was in her room she got her diary and started writing: **(AN, I'm not that good at writing poetry, I just tried to write something, but if it's bad I can't help it…!)**

"_Love is like the seasons,_

_It starts in spring,_

_When everything starts to grow,_

_When two people slowly fall in love._

_Love is like the seasons,_

_Spring is followed by summer,_

_The time when everything is sunny,_

_When you feel that nothing can go wrong._

_Love is like the seasons,_

_After summer comes autumn,_

_Leaves start to fall down,_

_Love dies, lovers drift apart._

_Love is like the seasons,_

_The last season to come is winter,_

_When the warmth is gone,_

_Love turned into loneliness."_

After she had finished writing, Gabriella just sat there, staring at her paper, a tear rolling down her face. Until, about half an hour later, Taylor started talking. Gabriella had not even noticed her coming in.

"Can I have that notebook?"

Gabriella nodded, though she didn't know why Taylor would want her notebook, and gave it to her. Taylor started writing something. Gabriella saw that she added something to what she had just written.

"_But keep in mind that,_

_No matter what happens,_

_Summer will always come back,_

_And winter will end someday."_

_

* * *

_

**AT LEAST 5 reviews, and i will update! Thanks for reading! i love everyone who reads this!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, i know it took me ages to update. But i really have a good excuse, i won't go into detail, but i'll try to tell you as briefly as possible why i can't update. Um.. well actually the reason is just problems at home... lots and lots of fights with my parents and stuff.. and i just couldn't concentrate on anything especially school and writing (my grades at school dropped sooooo much:-( ). As you might know (from reading the AN's) i have some problems with my parents and yeah... that's really just the reason. And then there are also some problems with some friends of mine... This weekend was the first weekend in a while that i could really relax and i'm feeling a little better now, so i tried to finish this chapter for you guys! I'm a little happier now, and i'm soooooo happy that it is finally freezing here in the Netherlands! As you might have guessed from my nickname i'm an iceskater and i love skating a lot! so when i could skate on real ice instead of the indoor skating tracks i was so happy! Today i went on the ice and it feels so good! OOh btw, your reviews made me feel soo good! i really love all of you who reviewed and reads this story and enjoys it. And i'm so sorry i had to disappoint you by not giving you a chapter:( **

**Disclaimer: i do not own HSM

* * *

**The next day Gabriella decided to stay home. Usually she wasn't someone who skipped class without a really good reason, but she really did not want to see Troy today. She had talked to Chad about it yesterday, since he is Troy's best friend, hoping that he could understand all those mixed signal that Troy was sending her. He said that he thought Troy liked her. According to Chad, Troy never fell in love with girls. He told her that Troy; "always has the same routine; make out with a girl on a party, make them fall in love with him, ask them to be his girlfriend, have sex with them, get bored of them and then he dumps them. But I thought it was different with you" 

Gabriella had been lying in bed all day, thinking of how strange this situation was and about what Chad had said to her. She had never let people into her heart, and now, when she finally learned to let people in and fell in love, he didn't love her back. This was why she never let people in before, because no matter what she knew that they would break her heart, just like everybody else.

"Ugh! I gotta stop thinking about this!" She exclaimed. Luckily no one was home, because Gabriella had turned her music so loud that it could probably be heard in the rest of the house. One of her favourite songs started playing; _Guilty_, by Blue. She loved listening to this song. There was so much emotion put into it that she almost started crying, again.

"…_if it's wrong to tell the truth,_

_what am I supposed to do?_

_When all I wanna do is speak my mind_

_If it's wrong to do what's right,_

_I'm prepared to testify._

_If loving you with all my hearts a crime,_

_Then I'm guilty…"_

Yeah, she was guilty.

Later that day Gabriella was watching the movie _Pretty Woman_. It really was one of her favourite movies. She had seen the movie so many times that she knew exactly what the characters were going to say. When the movie was almost finished, the door of the living room was opened and Chad waltzed in with Troy standing behind him. Gabriella locked eyes with Troy and started to talk along with the movie. "_Some dreams come true, some don't, but keep on dreaming."_ Then she turned around and walked away so that the boys could not see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

When she was in her room she called Taylor. "Tay, can you please come over?" Gabriella was crying now "Troy's downstairs with Chad, and I really don't want to be alone right now. I need you…"

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible, do you need any Ben & Jerry's? I'll pick some up on the way over there. "

Gabriella smiled at this, Taylor always knew what to do, to cheer her up "Yeah that would be great, can you get some cookie dough? And I'd like some chocolate chip cookies!"

"No problem, I'll be right there"

She hung up the phone and quickly tidied the room. Then she ran downstairs to grab some chocolate. When she crossed the living room she completely ignored Troy and gave Chad a weak smile. In the kitchen she also found some chips and made some hot chocolate. Then she went back to the living room to get some other good movies and a couple of CD's. Then Troy, whom she had been ignoring up until then, started talking to her.

"Gabriella, can we please…" he started of, but Gabriella really did not want to listen to him, still feeling the hurt inside.

"Sorry Troy, Tay's coming over now, so I really got to go." Gabriella walked to the stairs, happy that she had a good excuse so that she did not have to talk to Troy. She would probably not be able to have a conversation with him without either getting really angry or bursting out in tears. Facing him was just too hard right now. And she knew that they were not official and that they had only kissed, but it still hurt. She still thought that he cared about her, and it hurt when you find out that someone you care about does not care about you. Then the doorbell rang. Chad and Troy both walked to the door, but Gabriella got there first. The two girls hugged, and Taylor soothingly rubbed her friends' back. Afterwards she turned to the boys. She quickly pecked Chad's cheek, but she did not greet Troy, instead she just sent him a glare. Troy looked a bit confused at first, but then quickly covered his confusion and walked back to the living room.

The two girls walked upstairs and started talking about Gabriella's feelings. Or actually, Gabriella just rambled on about it and Taylor was listening to her.

"Tay, what am I supposed to do? I really don't know… I mean I love him, a lot. And I really thought he liked me too, but I guess that's not true. But he was so sweet and caring and made me believe that he cared about me… I'm just so confused, you know. Ugh, I hate him! And Martine too! Stupid slut. Of all girls he just _had_ to pick her! I mean, I understand that he thinks she's hot and all, and I know I'm not that good looking, but I bet she can't have one conversation without telling him about her latest manicure and her newest haircut. And it happened so suddenly, one day he is kissing me and the next day he's dating some stupid, long-legged bimbo. I bet he didn't run away after he kissed her, am I _that_ disgusting, that he just had to run away after he kissed me?!" Gabriella stopped talking and looked at her best friend with teary eyes.

"of course not Gabs, you're beautiful and smart, and amazing and you're the greatest girl I've ever seen! That boy is just stupid for letting you go! You can do so much better than someone who can't appreciate you for who you are!"

While they were talking the girls ate a lot of ice cream and chocolate chip cookies and some other things that Taylor had bought at the store.

"Seriously, when I get home I get so overweight that I can't move anymore. I'm gonna make Troy pay for my health insurance, since he's to cause that we're eating so much unhealthy food!" Taylor said, trying to make Gabriella laugh a little, which was working since Gabriella cracked a little smile.

Taylor was about to say more when they heard someone knocking on the door and saw Troy looking inside. Troy actually looked a little nervous.

"Umm Gabi, can we Umm, you know, talk?" His bright blue eyes were looking anywhere around the room but not once did they land on Gabriella.

Gabriella did not know what to say, so Taylor started talking. "I'm sorry _Bolton_" she spat out his last name as if it was something really disgusting "But no you can't, don't you see we're kind of in the middle of a conversation?!" She glared furiously at him, making really clear that she did not want him to talk to Gabriella. Gabriella, however, was curious about what Troy wanted to say so she just nodded at Troy.

"Tay, thanks for doing that for me, but umm…" Gabriella nervously looked back at Troy "…really need to listen to what he has got to say…"

Taylor smiled at her friend and sent her a look that was saying good luck. "Okay, I'll be downstairs with Chad." She hugged Gabriella and then walked away.

As soon as Taylor was out of the room Gabriella looked at Troy, who instantly started to talk.

"Look Gabriella, I don't know what's wrong, or if I did anything wrong or whether there is something that I don't know about, but for some reason you're acting weird and ignoring me, and I want to know what happened." Troy looked really desperate, his blue eyes staring into her eyes, begging for an answer. For a moment Gabriella did not know what to say. Should she be honest with him and tell him exactly what was bothering her, risking their friendship becoming awkward? Or should she just make up an excuse…?

"Oh it's nothing Troy, I'm just having a really bad day… Sometimes I'm just a bit moody…"

Troy frowned, and from his face Gabriella could see that he did not believe her at all. "Don't lie to me Gabriella, you and I both know that that's not true."

However, Gabriella did not plan on telling him the truth, she couldn't risk being hurt even more. "It is, I'm just in a really bad mood okay, so leave me alone!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled the first part after which he calmed down a little and his tone softened "Because I know it's not the reason you've been acting differently towards me."

"Well, what do you expect me to do Troy?!" Gabriella glared at him "Kiss you and then let you run away again, just to find out you are together with some slut?! Because that is what happened last time I was acting 'normal' towards you, and I'm not planning on doing that again!"

Gabriella looked so angry that Troy actually got a little scared, afraid that she might hit him. "Um, Gabi, I- uh… I-… Don't really know what to say… I, uh…"

"Save it Troy, because there is nothing to say, except that I want you out of my room. NOW!" Gabriella was angry, really angry and hurt, and the moment he had started talking to her she had decided that she would not let him hurt her again.

Troy thought for a moment "Gabriella, I'm not leaving now, we need to talk." Troy had a determined look on his face.

"Talk?! You want to talk?! Well, you know what, you can talk. Go talk to that slut you call your girlfriend, because I do not want to hear it, and I believe that, for once, she will be a better listener than I am right now! Maybe she can listen to you for once, instead of talking about the nail she broke this time or the new shoes she bought!"

Troy saw that right now he could not convince her to listen to him and decided to leave her alone for a little while so that she could calm down. He was hurt inside, but he really didn't want to let her see that, so he said something that he regret immediately after it left his mouth. "okay, I'll leave, you're going fucking crazy and I don't want to be in a room with someone who's getting so worked up over one little kiss. I really don't get how you could get so angry about something like that…" Truth is, he did understand it, because he felt exactly the same way about her as she felt about him.

Then he heard the last words she said before slamming the door in his face. "I actually thought you were different Troy. But it turns out that you are just like all the other people who hurt me. You know what, you're just like my mom and Chris… I can't believe it…! Next time don't try to make me believe you care for me because it will only hurt me more…"

If only she knew how much he cared about her…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you know it.. at least 5 reviews before i update!**


	10. Help me!

**Hello everyone! i'm currently writing a oneshot, and i need your help with that! it's my first oneshot and i find it pretty difficult, so i need someone who will read through the first part of my oneshot (what i've written so far) and give me some comments on it. please leave a review if you'd like to help me, i'd appreciate it a lot:) !!**

**Much love,**

**DutchIcePrincess :)**


	11. I'm Sorry

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY**

**Ok, i think you get it now, how sorry i am for not updating in such a looooong time... i really do feel sorry for that. i have been so busy lately, i've had exams, troubles at home ( i actually confronted my parents with everything, told them how i feel about the way everythings going at home, etcetera, won't bore you with it, but yeah that was just another thing that made me wait this long with updating) i've also been working on a oneshot (i'm not finished yet, but i'll post the link here once i am so that all of you can read it:D) i think it is pretty good, better than this story definitely! i had to go to the doctors, and i've had a lot of practices (4/5 week... so it's really tiring! and it takes a lot of time since i have to drive about an hour, and then practice 1,5 hour, and then drive back and when i get home i just go straight to my bed since i'm always very tired after practice) so that's why it took me so long to update**

and i know they might not seem really good excuses and i should've updated earlier but as you can see i had so much other things... but i am working on the next chapter, it's almost finished and i will post it somewhere next week! Since my exams are finished and i don't have homework for the next two weeks i'll be able to write some more :)

**************************************Ooh, did youall here about the Natalee Holloway case? ( i don't know if it's in the American news as much as the Dutch news, everyones talking about it here...) tonight Peter R. de Vries (a dutch Crime reporter) is going to say how he solved the case in his two hour television programm (it starts in about 25 minutes) so maybe the case is finally solved and her family will finally know some more about what happened to her..!**

************************************

**************************************Well, i'll update later, asap... and i hope you all stay with me and continue reading even though i've been such a bad author and so bad with the updating...**

************************************

**************************************Much Love,**

************************************

**************************************DutchIcePrincess **


	12. Chapter 9

**I am oficially back! once again sorry for the long wait, i hope you all like this chapter:)**

**Much love, and thanks for all of you who are supporting me!**

* * *

Troy, defeatedly, walked back downstairs, trying to think of how he could show her that he really did care about her. But the thing was that he really did not want her to know that he thought of her as more than a really good friend. That he wanted her to be more. He didn't want her to know that every time he saw her it felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach, that his hands would get sweaty and his knees would get weak. He didn't want her to be one of his many girlfriends. He had seen the looks of the faces of his ex-girlfriends when he had ended his previous relationships – If you could actually call them relationships – and he did not want to hurt Gabriella in the same way as he had hurt all his previous girlfriends, and as he knew he would hurt Martine soon. He cared too much about Gabriella to do that to her. She meant too much to him. But the truth was, he did not know whether he could have a real relationship, a relationship that lasted longer than three weeks. He did not know if he was able to be with a girl and not get bored with her, or not hurt her in some way. But he was not going to test that on Gabriella, just in case it did not work out. However, he did have to win her trust back, so that they could at least be friends. He could not imagine his life without her, and being only friends would be better than being nothing. When he came downstairs he told Taylor that she should go upstairs and asked her to take care of Gabriella. After she left he said goodbye to Chad and went home.

After Troy left Gabriella let herself fall down on her bed. Her whole body was shaking because of her crying. She so desperately wanted to stop crying, wanted to tell herself that he was just a boy, that she did not care about him, but she could not do that. When Taylor walked in she was still crying. She wanted to talk to Taylor, but she did not know what to say, she did not really understand what had happened herself. Why had he gotten angry at her? Why did he even take the time to talk to her, even though he has a girlfriend?

"Tay, I just don't understand him…" Gabriella sighed "But you know what, I shouldn't care about that and just forget him. Why would I even want someone like him?! He's just a player, just like all the rest!" She wasn't really sure whether she was trying to convince Taylor or herself. Of course, this was the smartest thing to do, but her heart did not feel that it was also the right thing to do at this moment. "Tay, thanks for coming, but I just, I need some time alone"

Taylor smiled at her friend "Of course sweetie, just call me when you need me okay? I will first be downstairs with Chad, and if I'm not here anymore just call me." She hugged her friend and walked out of the room.

Once Taylor was gone, Gabriella turned up her music and started to sing along to a song:

"_So many crazy memories of you and me _

_Like the time we drove to the O. C. _

_Got so lost we thought we would never get home _

_You know the night when i gave my heart to you _

_And you swore that you felt the same too _

_You said that you would never, ever leave me alone _

_Out of nowhere you were gone _

_Into in someone else's arms _

_Should've known that she was more than just a friend _

_All the things i never knew _

_But i always trusted you _

_Never thought that she would wind up in the end _

_Your new girlfriend _

_Your new girlfriend _

_I believe what goes around comes around _

_So stay out of the deep end or you'll both drown _

_Even shallow water is over her head _

_You broke my heart but hey baby life goes on _

_Everything happens for a reason _

_I can see for me there's something better a head _

_Out of nowhere you were gone _

_Into in someone else's arms _

_Should've known that she was more than just a friend _

_All the things i never knew _

_But i always trusted you _

_Never thought that she would wind up in the end _

_Your new girlfriend _

_I don't know what i was thinking _

_To let us get this far _

_Cause now that i see who you really are _

_You can have your new girlfriend _

_Out of nowhere you were gone _

_Into in someone else's arms _

_Should've known that she was more than just a friend _

_Deep inside I think I knew _

_But i always trusted you _

_Never thought that she would wind up in the end _

_Your new girlfriend _

_Oh, oh ah your new girlfriend _

_Oh, oh ah your new girlfriend _

_Oh, oh ah your new girlfriend _

_Oh, oh ah your new girlfriend _

_Oh, oh ah your new girlfriend _

_Oh, oh ah your new girlfriend _

_Oh, oh ah your new girlfriend"_

When Troy was driving home he couldn't forget everything that had happened. Halfway on his way home he decided that he could not solve this problem on his own, and decided to turn back and ask Chad for advice. He called Chad first, so that he could make sure that he wouldn't run into Gabriella. Because of this Chad opened the door almost immediately when Troy arrived.

"Troy, what's going on, what are you doing here?" Chad had tried to ask Troy earlier, when they were on the phone, but he had not got ten any answers.

Troy hesitated for a moment "I- I need your help Chad." Troy was looking down at his feet, not being able to look his best friend in the eyes. Troy was not used to asking someone for help. It made him feel weak to know that he was not able to do something on his own. Since Chad knew this, he knew that this had to be important, so he immediately agreed.

"Okay, come in. We can talk upstairs, since Gabriella is watching some movie in the living room."

Troy nodded and followed him upstairs to his room. Just like Troy's room Chad's room was filled with multiple things related to basketball; Posters, clothes, balls, and pictures.

"What do you need help with?" Chad looked at his friend and saw the desperation in his eyes.

"I need Gabriella to trust me again, at least as a friend. I need her in my life Chad, even if it's just as my friend. I really do."

"Chad stood up and walked over to his window, overlooking their backyard "Why do you want _me_ to help you with that? I'm her brother you know, I'm supposed to protect her, punch every guy that hurt her, that sort of things…"

Troy was a little confused by this question, of all things he could have said, this was the one he had not expected. "Well, you're my best friend, so I just thought… you know…" He looked expectantly at Chad.

"So why do you want to win her trust back?" Chad's questioning eyes met Troy's.

"Well, because I want her in my life, as my friend." Troy automatically answered.

"No _Why_ do you want to win her trust back. What's the real reason?" Chad asked again, staring intently in Troy's eyes, hoping for an honest answer.

Troy looked down, away from his best friends' stare "Because- because I love her" he was almost whispering the last part.

Once Chad heard that he did not hesitate anymore "Okay, I think I can help you, and give you some advice. But I first need you to know that you really hurt her and that I do not want that to happen again."

Troy nodded "It won't happen again"

Chad thought for a while "Well, I can not fix this for you, you really have to do it yourself. But I think that the first thing you need to do is break up with Martine, she's the one that caused Gabriella not to trust you anymore and that is what hurt her so much."

"Oh yeah… of course, but after that? How do I win her trust back then? I think that just breaking up with her isn't enough." Troy sighed, this was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

"First we have to see how things will go after you have broken up with her. And it might take some time, but I know that eventually Gabriella will forgive you, she likes you a lot you know…"

Later that night when Troy was alone in his room, he, yet again, started to think of the mess he had gotten himself into; he was in love with Gabriella, had broken her heart, got together with another girl and now had to break her heart as well. He felt like such a bad person. That night Troy fell asleep, still trying to think of a way to break up with Martine without hurting her too much.

The next morning Troy went to school really early so that he did not have to see Gabriella or his friends. He just needed some time alone before homeroom. However, when he arrived at school he already saw Gabriella stand next to her locker. When he closed the door he saw her look up to him. Immediately after Gabriella saw who it was, she turned her head away and stared back into her locker. At that moment he wanted nothing more than go talking to her, tell her how sorry he was and that he had fallen in love with her, but he couldn't. She would not believe him anyways. So he just send her a smile, trying to make it look real, though he failed miserably. Then he slowly walked back to his own locker.

After her first three classes Gabriella was really tired. She had not slept well the past few nights and the fact that the classes she had this morning were really boring did not make the whole situation any better. Everywhere she went in the school she seemed to see Troy or Martine, there was no way of escaping them. When she walked to their lunch table she saw that Troy was not sitting with the rest of their friends, so she decided to join them.

From where Gabriella was seated she could see Troy walk over to Martine, who was standing with some of her friends. Since there were not many people in the canteen she could hear every word they were saying. Apparently Troy wanted to talk to her about something important, since he asked her if they could talk in private.

Martine's answer to that was not what she had expected, she had thought that she would take every opportunity to be alone with him "Why? Everything you say to me can be said in front of my friends."

Troy was hesitant at first, but started talking to her anyways "Okay, Martine, you're um, a really nice girl and um,…" Troy was clearly having difficulty with what to say "Well, I'm justnotinlovewithyouandmaybeit'sbetterifwebreakupbecauseidontthinkwererightforeachother" Troy said the last part so quickly that she could not understand it, and apparently Martine could not understand it either because she asked him to repeat it "okay, I said, I'm just not in love with you, and maybe it's better if we break up because I do not think we are right for each other." Troy sighed, obviously relieved to have said it. Martine did not look so relieved however.

"WHAT?" her screechy cheerleader-voice yelled (**No offence, I have nothing against cheerleaders)** "I will just see this as a temporary mental break down or something like that, and give you another chance. We can just act as if this HAS NOT HAPPENED"

Gabriella noticed a small audience forming around the pair, all being curious about what was happening and what all the commotion was about. Because of this, Gabriella had some difficulty with seeing Troy's face.

"No Martine, you don't get it. I am breaking up with you." He turned his head and looked at Gabriella for a second, before looking back at Martine. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else, and I can't be with you when I'm not in love with you." Troy was looking down at his feet when he said this, and when he looked up he saw the anger on Martine's face.

"You're in love with someone else?!" She was talking loud enough for the whole school to hear her. "Who is she?" She more demanded than questioned.

"Uhm" Troy was trying to search for an answer "That doesn't really matter, it's just not you, I'm sorry." He once again looked at Gabriella and Martine followed his gaze.

"Oh it's that _Montez-girl_ right?" She spat out Montez as if it was something dirty.

Gabriella stood up when she heard her name being mentioned and walked over to Troy and Martine. Before Troy could even answer Martine, Gabriella started talking. "I believe I made it very clear that my name is not Montez but Danforth, shouldn't be that difficult to remember that, right? Danforth, the same as in Chad Danforth, you know, my brother…" At this point Gabriella was very angry, Troy could see that from the way she was glaring at Martine and the way her jaw was trembling. Everyone at school knew that Gabriella was trying to forget her past and was now a part of the Danforth family. Gabriella did not like being called Montez.

Martine just laughed at her "Whatever _Montez_" then she turned on her heel and walked away, followed by her little group of friends.

Gabriella wanted to walk away, but she was stopped by Troy. She knew why he had broken up, at least she thought she knew, however, this did not mean that she all of a sudden wanted to talk with him. She folded her arms and faced Troy "What do you want Troy?" She had to admit that he looked really unsure of himself, almost as if he wanted her approval of this whole situation or of what he had just done; his hands were trembling, he was biting his lip and his eyes were looking anywhere but at her.

"Well, I was thinking, um hoping, that maybe we could, um, you know… talk?" his eyes were almost begging, and Gabriella always found it hard to say no to him. She knew that once she looked him in the eye, she would give in and say yes, even though she didn't want to, and that was exactly what happened.

Gabriella sighed and looked at him. "Fine" with that she walked away…

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it, a review would be highly appreciated, i need at least 5 ! **

**I'm working on a oneshot as well, it's pretty good i think, but it might take some time for me to finish it, i will let you know as soon as i posted it. Because of this i might not update this story very regularly but i will do my best to update as soon as possible:)**

**Xxxx**


	13. Chapter 10

**Final chapter, i actually planned for the story to be longer, but i started writing and it just felt right like this... **

**I know i haven't been updating lately, i've been under a lot of stress, witnessed an accident in which my best friend was involved and it has just been hard, luckily she's okay she should be back in a couple of weeks! **

**I hope you like this chapter! **

Troy quickly walked after Gabriella, who was heading for the rooftop garden. She did not wait for Troy or turn to see whether he was coming or not. She just went there, believing that he would follow her anyways. Besides, he was the one who wanted to talk to her, not the other way around. Gabriella tried to look cool and relaxed from the outside, in the inside however, her thoughts were racing around. What did he want? Why did he break up with Martine? What was he going to talk about? Why did he want to talk to her? How would everything be after today? How should she react? Questions, questions and even more questions were running through her head. Even though she did not want to think about all this and just tell Troy that he had messed up so badly that she could not forgive him, she just couldn't. She knew she should not let him get to her that much, and that she should come up for herself, tell Troy how much this whole situation hurt her, how much _he_ hurt her, but she just felt too strongly about him to do that. Gabriella practically ran up the familiar stairs leading towards the rooftop. Once she got there she watched over the city, not turning to Troy, not wanting to see him.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella did not answer however; she did not feel that it was her turn to speak. If he wanted to talk to her, he could talk. If he wanted to explain the situation, she would not stop him. But she was not the one who was going to lead this conversation. She would just stay silent and listen to him if he had something to say. Troy was the one who messed up, not her. He was the one who just dumped his girlfriend for some unknown reason, so he was the one who had something to explain. Since Gabriella did not answer, Troy just started talking to her. "I know you probably have some questions right now, and that things might look really weird to you. I know I made mistakes, I know I messed up, but please listen to me. I also know that I love you, and it might sound strange coming from me now since I just broke up with my girlfriend, but I really do." Troy sighed "You probably won't believe me now, since I haven't really shown you that I really do love you. I know I have hurt you, but you have to believe me when I tell you that it was never my intention to hurt you this way. It also hurt me. it hurts me to know that I have hurt you, and I will do anything to make things alright between us, to be friends again."

Finally Gabriella turned around. Troy saw that her face was tearstained, her eyes were red and mascara was everywhere on her face. "What do you want me to say Troy? What do you want me to do? Do you expect me to just come running back to you and forgive you? Because I can't do that. You tell me that you love me, but I have no proof of that, I can't believe you right now. I really do like you Troy, I had lots of fun with you, and I do miss you and our friendship, but right now I just can't be around you. It hurts me too much. I'm sorry Troy, but right now this is the way it is supposed to be." Gabriella slowly walked down the stairs again, and all Troy could do was watching her walk away, not able to move any muscle in his body. Troy had to watch his love walking away from him, and he did not know what he could do to stop her.

When Troy got home later that day he turned on his computer, and started to play a song by Ronan Keating, softly singing along.

_Four o'clock in the morning_

_My mind's filled with a thousand thoughts of you_

_How you left me without a warning_

_But looking back I'm sure you tried to talk it through_

_Now I say it so clearly_

_We have been together but living separate lives_

_So, I wanna tell you I'm sorry_

_Baby, I can't find the words_

_But, if I could_

_Than you know I would, yeahhhhhh_

_No, I won't let go_

_No why we can be_

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_

_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

_You carried me like a river_

_How far we have come still surprises me_

_Now, I look in the mirror _

_Staring back is a man I used to be with you_

_How I longed for you_

_No, I won't let go_

_No why we can be_

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_

_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

_Girl I'm sorry I was wrong_

_Couldn't be there, should have been so strong_

_So, I'm sorry_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_No, I won't let go_

_No why we can be_

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_

_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind _

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_

_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

_On my mind _

When the song was finished, somehow Troy gained some more strength. "No I won't let go, I won't watch her walk away, I won't watch my life crashing down on me! Damn right I won't. I gotta talk to her." Troy was very determined to talk to her, and immediately took his car to go see Gabriella. He had to talk to her, he had to convince her, he could not live without her, he needed her. When he arrived at the Danforth house he started knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. Chad opened the door and glared at Troy "What the hell, what person in his right mind would ring the doorbell like that…" he looked up to see who it was "Right, should have known it was you. I'm guessing you're not coming for me…? She's upstairs." Chad pointed to the stairs

Troy just nodded and ran up the stairs, not caring that he did not say a word to his best friend. There were more important things in life right now. He could hear loud music coming from Gabriella's room, so she was probably singing along or dancing to it. Troy laughed a little about this; she always did that when her music was turned up so loud. He could almost picture her jumping around, hear her song sing the words to the music that was playing. He thought she had the most beautiful voice in the world, he loved hearing her sing, even though she was a little shy sometimes. He slowly opened the door and looked at her. Indeed he saw her singing along to the song, but now that he was closer he could hear that it was a sad song. This time she was not dancing but sitting on her bed, with her back to him, softly shaking while her head was hanging down.

Troy did not bother asking her attention, and asking her if he could come in, he just walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her, softly pulling her close to him. She looked a little bit shocked at first, but soon she relaxed into his embrace and she cried into his chest. He softly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She softly whispered, and it was barely understandable, but Troy could hear it. "Me too" For a while they stayed in each others embrace and Gabriella slowly calmed down her little, her sobs becoming less and less frequent.

Troy looked down at her with a concerned look spread across his face "Are you alright?" Gabriella did not answer him, instead she just nodded. She felt as if she could not answer, she was getting lost in his eyes and she did not have the strength to talk or do anything but look into them. They slowly inched closer, until their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was then that Gabriella realised everything would be okay and that he really did love her in the same way that she loved him.

**I hope it was okay:) please review and don't forget to read War & love and Meeting people from the past!**


	14. New Story

**Hi everyone,**

**I know I've been gone for a long time, but I started writing again. So please read my new story. It's called _University, friends and Heartbreak_. You can find it in my profile. I hope you will like it!**

**Love,**

**DutchIcePrincess**


	15. I'm back!

Hello my dear readers,

I am back! I know I've been gone from FF for a long time. I've been reading stories, but haven't written anything myself. However, I started writing again. I have a new oneshot (a songfic) and I am working on a new story, which I hope to publish soon. Furthermore, I am trying to think of ideas to finish my story _University, friends and heartbreak_.

I hope you all forgive me for being absent for such a long time and I would love for you to read my new oneshot. It's, of course, a Troyella!

Much love,

DutchIcePrincess


End file.
